


Altos estándares

by Angel_Chan



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim se siente arrepentido. Jamás debió conquistar la tierra; jamás debió dejar que Dib… Ahora era demasiado tarde para volver el tiempo atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Zim se siente arrepentido. Jamás debió conquistar la tierra; jamás debió dejar que Dib… Ahora era demasiado tarde para volver el tiempo atrás.  
>  **Serie:** Invasor Zim  
>  **Pareja:** Zim-Dib  
>  **Clasificación:** Drama-Romance  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon  
>  **Capítulos:** Prólogo 00/00  
>  **Palabras:** 679 (Prólogo)  
>  **Notas:** Es la primera vez que me pongo a escribir una historia con Zim. Si bien la serie me encantaba, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza un yaoi con ellos dos, por eso me obsesioné tanto cuando leí el primero. La historia en cuestión tiene una idea que saqué de un corto Doujinshin en inter, espero que les guste.  
>  **Fecha:** 30/04/12  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Invasor Zim pertenece a Johan Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

**Prólogo.**

Podía ver las estrellas en el espacio, observarlas verdaderamente como nunca antes, mientras surcaba el universo de regreso a mi amado planeta, y ni siquiera eso podía llegar a relajarme… Claro que antes nunca me había fijado en que esa sola acción, la de ver algo tan vasto en el universo me podía llegar a relajar. Pero había sido algo que aprendí obsecuentemente en la tierra, no en vano había pasado allí muchos años.

Claro que ésta ya no era ahora lo que fue en mis primero años de Invasor… Y a pesar de lo que puedo llegar a pensar en un tiempo, extraño esa época.

Si hubiese tenido antes este conocimiento, no lo habría hecho… Jamás habría insistido en conquistar la tierra; todo por mi estúpido orgullo. Quizás los Altos aún estuvieran en su puesto y yo, aún seguiría en una rutinaria guerra verbal con él, pero estaría bien… En la asquerosa tierra que me albergó durante años.

Maldigo una y otra vez al Invasor Skoodge, si no me hubiera… No, es estúpido buscar culpables, los Altos sólo habían querido deshacerse de mí, por eso me enviaron a la tierra… ¿Qué era ese planeta asqueroso para la Grandiosa Armada Irken? ¡NADA!...  
Pero pudo más mi orgullo de guerrero Irken, fue más el peso de querer demostrar que era un Gran Invasor -¡el mejor de todos!-, para llevarme a cometer el peor de los errores.

El acabar por ‘conquistar’ la tierra.

Sí, me dio honores como Invasor… Pero ya nada era lo mismo. ¿De qué valía regodearme en mi victoria, si ya los Más Altos no estaban al mando de la Armada?

Y, al final… Ya no había más a quien verdaderamente servir… ¡La gloria Irken ya no existía!

Ahora llevo muchos ‘años’ humanos, alejado de la Inmensa. Tantos que sería difícil de calcular cuántos. Y casi me había acostumbrado a estar allí, supervisando el desempeño de los demás invasores; día tras día monitoreando cómo cada planeta caía bajo el grandioso poder de la armada Irken.

Aburridos días, sin más que hacer que ver las glorias de otros invasores, sentado detrás de los monitores de la nave madre. Sin siquiera poder acceder a él. Teniendo que soportar la insidiosa mirada de Tak sobre mi hombro, sonriendo de esa manera tan asquerosa.

¡Nadie se ríe del Grandioso Zim!

Tan solo… él, quizás.

Sabiendo cómo humillarme primero, haciéndome cumplir sus órdenes como un simple peón: ‘Sí, Señor’, ‘Sí su Altísimo’… Y luego, alejándome de esa manera.

“¿Quieres volver a ser un Invasor, Zim?” Su pregunta no espera respuesta. Ni siquiera quiso oír lo que yo tenía para decir…

… Ya tenía un Boot listo, junto con una nueva unidad S.I.R. una que sí obedecía mis órdenes. No quise ni siquiera preguntar dónde había quedado Gir; pero allí estaba, listo para partir hacia lo que una vez fue mi más ansiado deseo: la conquista del universo. Pero ya no lo era, y no quería alejarme de allí, él me obligaba a ello… Y quizás mientras abandonaba La Inmensa, en ese instante llegué a saber por qué los humanos lloran al dejar algo.

De la misma manera en que ahora sé por qué sentía aquel vacío en mi pecho, así como las razones del arrepentimiento de años de malas decisiones.

—¡Bienvenido, Invasor Zim!

Las voces estallaron al abrirse la compuerta del Boot, miles de voces que rendían pleitesía al recién llegado Invasor, cubierto de gloria por traer un nuevo planeta conquistado. Todos ellos glorificando mi nombre. Pero de nada me servía ya tal reconocimiento…

Mis ojos se elevaron, buscando su figura en algún lado… Pero no estaba allí, y estaba claro de que yo en realidad no esperaba que lo estuviese. Aunque creyese lo contrario.

Le bastaba ver todo desde su altura en la sala de control. No tenía por qué rebajarse, y venir a recibirme…

¿Por qué me había mandado a conquistar planetas en su nombre?, porque ya no era más la Armada Irken, no… Ahora toda esta raza de alienígenas le respondía a él, y solamente a él.

—Su Altísimo Dib…

 

**Continuará.**


	2. Sigo siendo Zim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Zim se siente arrepentido. Jamás debió conquistar la tierra; jamás debió dejar que Dib… Ahora era demasiado tarde para volver el tiempo atrás.  
>  **Serie:** Invasor Zim  
>  **Pareja:** Zim-Dib  
>  **Clasificación:** Drama-Romance  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon  
>  **Capítulos:** Prólogo 01/00  
>  **Palabras:** 2,051 (Capítulo 01)  
>  **Notas:** Me cuestan las primeras incursiones en otras series. Con Saint Seiya me resulta más fácil… pero ya le voy a ir tomando la mano, tanto a Dib como a Zim. Espero estar haciendo bien las cosas.  
>  **Fecha:** 30/04/2012.  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Invasor Zim pertenece a Johan Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

Se deshizo rápidamente de aquellos aduladores, y lame botas que buscaban acercarse al Grandioso Zim. Tenía que hacer algunos arreglos, unas mejoras a suBoot… quizás y volviera a salir en alguna otra misión. No era algo que lo alegrara pero, aún seguía siendo él, en el fondo.

Nadie se preocupó cuando desapareció, luego de darle claras órdenes a su nuevo S.I.R; y es que luego de que los más Altos fueron… como decirlo: ‘pasados a retiro’, algunas de sus absurdas ceremonias quedaron en el olvido, afortunadamente.

—Bienvenido, Invasor…

Jamás, jamás creyó que la lengua Irk pudiera sonar tan desagradable dentro de sus pabellones auditivos. Pero la de Tak hacia que quisiera arrancarse las antenas de un solo tirón. Luego, claro, de matarla.

—Tak… ¿Quéhace la mano derecha de su Altísimo frente a tan humilde Invasor?

¡Sí, ok!… Su voz salió un tanto cargada de odio, sólo un poco. Pero era algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar de su parte.

—Insignificante… ¿no habrás querido decir?

Tak sonrió. Por muchos motivos Zim no contestaría a sus palabras. Además, una mirada valía más que mil palabras, y en ese momento sus ojos lo decían todo.

—Igual es lo mismo… Su Altísimo quiere verte, te espera en cuanto hayas terminado de arreglar tus cosas…

Volvió a sonreír, con ese… argh, asqueroso rostro humano. No sólo había sido un disfraz en un tiempo atrás, ahora era su verdadero rostro. Algo que hacía a su SqueedlySpooch retorcerse de asco al verla.

Bien, si su Altísimo quería verlo… ¡Que esperara!

Si Dib creía que podía hacerlo correr sólo porque quería verlo… ¿Él quería verlo?. Sus antenas se irguieron en el acto, delatándolo innegablemente.

Zim desapareció de la mirada de Tak, sabiendo que esta estaba feliz, eufórica por haberle causado ese estado de anticipación. Sabiendo que después de todo no podría hacerlo esperar, se presentaría ante Dib mucho antes de lo que él mismo se imaginaba.

¿A quién trataba de engañar Zim?... Si verlo era lo que había querido desde que empezó su viaje de regreso a la Inmensa. Y si este lo pensaba bien, no tenía nada que arreglar. Pero no podía correr por los pasillos, azorado por la idea de verlo frente a frente otra vez.

¡No; que fuera él quien esperara al poderoso y grandioso Zim!

Cerró sus manos en dos puños apretados, y con todo el autocontrol que había ganado en esos años, caminó de regreso a los hangares de la Inmensa. Debía ser fuerte y no dejarse arrastrar, ni por los recuerdos, ni por… Aun era un Irken, orgulloso y poderoso.

…

Bien, quizás ya había sufrido mucho la espera, había sido buena idea de ir ayudarle a su S.I.R con los arreglos del Boot, así descargaba energías y podía despejar su mente en otras actividades que no le recordasen a su Altísimo. Todo con tal de que las horas corrieran en su estúpido e inservible reloj humano.

Realmente no lo entendía. Con toda la tecnología Irken a su servicio y él seguía aferrado a esas estúpidas cosas terrestres. Como su vieja computadora; inaceptable.

¡Maldita larva humana sentimental!

“¡Te maldigo, así como maldigo ésta dependencia hacia tí!... No es obsesión, claro que no; sí así fuera…” Gritó, ya cuando no podía seguir dilatando su presencia ante Dib. Gruñó una vez más, y con una última orden a su SIR dejó los hangares.

Zim caminaba por los pasillos, dispuesto a enfrentar a Dib, había olvidado asear su rostro, el cual estaba impregnado de una sustancia muy parecida al aceite.

«Amo, hay alguien en la puerta…wiiiiiiii~»

Antes de llegar a unos metros de la sala de monitoreo, escuchó una voz que lo dejó inmóvil. No podía estar equivocado, esa era la voz de…

La puerta de la sala se abrió, y lo único que visualizó en medio del lugar fue a Dib, inmóvil y majestuoso, aunque sumamente serio; pero nada más que no fuera el humano y los demás Irken que monitoreaban las diversas conquistas. Pero Zim estaba seguro de lo que oyera, y sabía muy bien que no sufría de alucinaciones…

—Zim, que agradable es el hecho de que hayas vuelto, y victorioso, de tu misión…— Su voz lo llenó, y sus ojos le llamaron poderosamente, pero no le importaba, estaba seguro de una sola cosa y era eso lo que trataba de buscar por toda la sala de control.

—Maldita larva-humana, dime, ¿qué has hecho con él?.²

Su voz resonó estridente, mientras veía cómo el aliento se cortaba, las miradas se volteaban hacia él, que seguía sosteniendo su dedo acusador hacia ese humano, el más Alto… SU Altísimo. Y de golpe se sintió el idiota más grande del universo, más de lo que podía alguna vez sentirse.

Pero la amplia sonrisa sólo empeoró las cosas. Podría mandarlo fácilmente hacia alguna de las lunas de Kreferee¹, como un simple esclavo por haber faltado el respeto a su superior, pero no. Zim sabía que disfrutaba del poder que ahora le daba su puesto, y le encantaba ver que bajara su cabeza ante él.

—¡Vaya!... Veo que el viaje te tiene estresado Zim. ¡Acompáñame!.

Su mano se estiró, y su vieja gabardina ondeó detrás de él al girarse. Tenía su mano fría entre la cálida de Dib, y eso lo desesperaba… Su Altísimo no debería tocarlo. No había tanta familiaridad, más allá de los insultos y puñetazos que compartieran antes de ese fatídico día.

—No, Tak. Tú quédate monitoreando, te llamaré si necesito algo.

La Irk gruñó en descontento a esa orden, pero asintió y dejó que tanto Dib como Zim se perdieran por el pasillo. Sólo tenían tres opciones donde terminar por allí: una era el laboratorio privado de su Altísimo, un lugar al que seguro no dejaría entrar a Zim; y el otro era su despacho; y por último… su habitación. Y ni siquiera ella había entrado allí aun.

Tak dedicó una última mirada de reojo hacia ellos, en el momento justo en que Dib abría la puerta…

¡Imposible!... eso no podía ser cierto.

 

2

 

—Bien…

Dib soltó su mano una vez dentro. Con la suficiente fuerza aplicada como para que Zim quedara en medio de la habitación.

—¿Que intentas, tú…?—. Sus labios se cerraron herméticamente antes de acabar su frase. Y pensar que había logrado pasar años sin repetir aquellas mismas palabras que habían salido de su boca en tan poco tiempo.

Solo vio como Dib sonreía ampliamente, disfrutando de aquel poder del cual se sabía beneficiado. Pero no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún movimiento; tan solo permaneció apoyado cuan largo era en la pared cerca de la puerta. Observando, solo observando.

Zim, pronto entendió que no debía hablar, pero sostenerle la mirada a Dib estaba siendo muy difícil. No podía luchar con el hecho de que a pesar de que quien fuera aquel humano, ellos se habían conocido en unas circunstancias totalmente distintas.

—Estabas ocupado, veo.

—¡Claro que sí!.

—Bien, pero no era tan urgente que vinieras; al menos podrías haberte limpiado el rostro—. Dib estiró su pañuelo, para que el Irk lo tomara, pero este sólo permaneció inmóvil viéndolo confundido. —Aquí…—. Señaló su mejilla derecha. —tienes grasa, del condensador de seguro.

Rápidamente Zim buscó su reflejo en algún lado, y lo halló en el espejo a un lado de la habitación. Efectivamente, allí donde Dib se lo había señalado, estaba la mancha negra de grasa. La limpió rápidamente, gruñendo por lo bajo… Al fin de cuentas sí había parecido como que se había apresurado por llegar a estar frente a Dib, y eso lo enervaba.

Devolvió el pañuelo a su dueño, sin siquiera levantar sus ojos hasta este. Dib tomó el trozo de tela sucio de grasa y lo depositó cerca de su escritorio, entre papeles y planos de las diferentes conquistas.

—Creo que no me oíste allí fuera, así que repetiré mis palabras: Felicidades, Invasor Zim, por volver victorioso de tu misión.

Zim se irguió antes las palabras, en una pose totalmente militar, ensanchando su pecho como si Dib lo pensara condecorar por su trabajo.

—¡Gracias, mi Altísimo!.

—Todo Invasor habla de lo bien que lidiaste con la Escoria Galáctica. Muy impresionante, en verdad.

Zim sonrió de lado, al parecer Dib estaba muy bien informado de todo lo que había hecho en ese tiempo lejos de la Inmensa.

—Sí, aunque debo reconocer que eso no fue mucho en verdad… nada, ya que la mitad del universo tiembla al ver la sola insignia Irken.

Dib se vió sorprendido por tal comentario. ¿Tanto había cambiado Zim en esos años?. Había estado seguro de que luego de una conquista así, vendría gritando a los cuatro vientos su victoria, sin embargo tenía a un Zim modesto y medido frente a sus ojos.

—Sin embargo no retrocedieron, y fueron tus manos las que accionaron las armas Irken.

Zim observó con cuidado a Dib, antes de desviar sus ojos hacia sus propias manos. En verdad tenía razón en ello, él había hecho el trabajo; pero sólo era un invasor más en el vasto imperio Irken.

—Pero mis victorias son para el imperio… Para mi más Alto.

Con total solemnidad, Zim se postró ante los pies de Dib. Sin murmuraciones, ni quejas… con el más simple y verdadero respeto.

Admiración, quizás… Cariño, no… Sólo nostalgia.

Dib no pudo evitar sonreír. Buscó asiento a un lado de su escritorio personal, sin dejar de ver como las antenas de Zim apuntaban hacia el techo.

No podía olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido desde ese día, hasta que todo había acabado de esa manera… Cada uno en el lugar que estaba ahora. Quizás, sin la invasión de Zim, él… aquel que ahora era conocido como el más Alto, aun seguiría siendo simplemente: ‘el raro de Dib’.

—Levántate Zim, aun necesito hablar contigo. Siéntate allí—. Señaló una silla cerca de su closet. —Es sólo una camisa, arrójala a la cama.

La voz de Dib se oyó normal, pero para Zim nada más escuchar de sus labios la palabra cama… fue suficiente para reconocer por fín dónde era que habían entrado.

La inmensa cama con dosel, la ropa que Dib aun ‘atesoraba’, y muchas cosas que le recordaban a la tierra. Las fotos de Gaz y de su padre. Esa era su habitación.

—Adelante Zim, no estaré aquí todo el día… Tak podría sospechar y venir a ver qué es lo que tanto hacemos.

—Tú, humano…—. Había vuelto a hacerlo, por más que no lo quisiera, aun no podía sacarse algunas mañas… o más bien las extrañaba.

—No te enojes, era una broma; además Tak todavía te odia. ¡Y mucho en verdad!.

—Eso no es ninguna novedad.

Dib volvió a sonreír, había pensado que esperaría hasta que Zim se convirtiera en un gran invasor, pero tal vez no tenían tanto tiempo como para esperar aquello. Las conquistas Irken a menudo llevaban varios años, y él aún…

Se puso de pie sólo para quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla a un lado de su asiento. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en las palabras justas… pero ahora, todo lo que podía llegar a decirle, se hacía humo frente a sus ojos.

Negó fuertemente antes de sonreírle. De seguro que Zim pensaba que aún seguía siendo el mismo humano tonto que conoció en la tierra, por más respeto que le mostrara ahora.

—Tengo una última misión para ti, Zim… Pero quiero saber algo antes de dártela.

Zim tragó en seco. Después de todo, Dib lo volvería a alejar de allí. Quizás ya no le servía su compañía, y su presencia ya no era necesaria para recordarle viejos tiempos. Viejos tiempos en lo que esto que vivían ambos, no era más que una estúpida fantasía en la mente del Irk… si es que alguna vez hubiera fantaseado con Dib como su más Alto.

—Soy un invasor Irken, no importa que misión sea… ¡Yo la cumpliré!.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Dib no puede evitar el sonreír, a pesar de que quisiera mantener una conducta frente a Zim; pero la satisfacción que sentía, tal vez, aún no sería plena.

—¿Estás seguro, Zim?.

El Irken asintió con energía, poniéndose de pie en el acto, como si con ello le diera más énfasis a su determinación.

—¿Aun si te pidiera que me mates?

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron en sorpresa y horror. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Esas habían sido las palabras que había utilizado su gran y amado más Alto?.

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Me tardé en acabar el primer capítulo, y al final sólo presento la mitad de este… Es que se había desviado mucho, así que tuve que meter tijeras y ver lo que servía y lo que no de todo lo que tenía. Y quedóasí.
> 
> 1: Kreferee no es un pokemón ni nada por el estilo. Es un planeta inventado, obvio, que aparece en un fic original mío… Pero ese escrito todavía no ve la luz. Sólo quise ponerlo porque me dió nostalgia. Es una cárcel de alta seguridad.
> 
> 2: Sí, se refiere a GIR. Luego lo explico.


	3. Capítulo 02: Zim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Zim se siente arrepentido. Jamás debió conquistar la tierra; jamás debió dejar que Dib… Ahora era demasiado tarde para volver el tiempo atrás.  
>  **Serie:** Invasor Zim  
>  **Pareja:** Zim-Dib  
>  **Clasificación:** Drama-Romance  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon  
>  **Capítulos:** Prólogo 02/00  
>  **Palabras:** 2,199. (Capítulo 02)  
>  **Notas:** Segundo capítulo de esta nueva incursión mía en el fandom de IZ… Para mí es totalmente nuevo y emocionante. Creo que estoy enamorada de Dib adulto… no sé por qué.  
>  **Fecha:** 26/07/12  
>  **Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Invasor Zim pertenece a Johan Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

**Capítulo 02: Zim.**

Los pasos se oían apenas, tragados por la alfombra de la amplia habitación. Dib no dejaba de ir de un lado al otro, buscando entre sus cajones muchas cosas que quería enseñarle a Zim. 

Mientras, el Irken permanecía sentado nuevamente en su silla, viendo sus manos, como si ya hubiera cumplido la orden de su más Alto. Pensando una y otra vez en las palabras que este había pronunciado de manera casi casual. 

—Zim, alcánzame esa carpeta, por favor. 

—¿Eh?. 

—Esa… la roja sobre mi escritorio, por favor. 

Zim la divisó, pero le costó el levantarse de su lugar, como si sus rodillas se negaran a reaccionar. Tomó la carpeta entre sus dedos enguantados y la llevó hasta donde Dib estaba, sobre la cama. 

—Gracias, Zim. 

El invasor observó cómo su amado más Alto seguía afanado en buscar sus cosas, como si nada más pasara en aquella habitación. 

Tal vez debía esperar, a que Dib le dijera que no era más que una broma. Quizás sólo se estaba cobrando el desliz de sus estúpidas palabras allá afuera. 

«Señor, se lo requiere en la sala de monitores, Altísimo». El golpeteo en la puerta le hizo pegar un involuntario respingo, antes de reconocer la voz de Tak del otro lado. 

Dib miró fijamente la puerta; siempre era lo mismo, parecía que los Irken y él no corrían a la misma fracción de tiempo. Miró a Zim, tan inamovible y estupefacto como cuando le hizo aquella pregunta. Por ese día se les había acabado el tiempo. 

—Enseguida estoy allí Tak, vete—. Fue cortante al subrayar el ‘vete’ con énfasis. Suspiró, aún tenía que hablar con Zim. —Bien, parece que lo nuestro tendrá que esperar aun un poco más… ¿Zim?. 

El Irk apenas alzó su mirada hacia Dib, prestando real atención a las palabras pronunciadas. 

—Veo que debes pensar muy seriamente en lo que dije… tomate tú tiempo, Zim. No apresures tu decisión, y ven a verme si es que puedes cumplir con la última misión que te pedí. 

Zim tembló, imperceptiblemente. ¿Qué lo pensara había dicho?. 

Su cabeza retumbaba de tantos pensamientos que iban y venían por ella, ¿Cómo podría pensar con claridad algo?. Inclinó su cabeza un poco, en señal de respeto, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. 

—Zim. 

Se giró al oír su nombre, y los ojos de Dib lo vieron con… ¿ternura?... ¿Qué era eso en sus ojos?. 

—No confiaré en nadie más que en tí… ¿Entiendes eso, no?. 

El Irken asintió, pero sin lograr alinear sus pensamientos. Dejó la habitación atrás, a Tak en el pasillo, y la sala de monitoreo sin ver a nadie a su alrededor. 

—¿Sucedió algo, mi Altísimo?. 

—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Tak?. ¡Todo está normal!. 

La Irk enfrento a Dib con soltura. Pero su querido más Alto parecía hermético. Dib abandonó la habitación casi inmediatamente después que Zim, y volvió a su lugar de siempre, sobre el sillón en medio de la sala. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Zim le respondería; después de todo, su futuro dependía de esa respuesta. 

Había vistos muchos cambios en el Irken. Ahora estaba dispuesto a comprobar hasta donde Zim había cambiado. 

Amplió la pantalla de su propio centro de mando, y una a una las cámaras le fueron mostrando los pasillos de la inmensa. Jamás otro Alto había sido tan paranoico como él, según le había dicho Tak, cuando empezó a revisar por sí mismo todos los rincones de lo que era su nave madre. 

No podía negar que lo era, había aprendido a serlo; muchos años de ir tras Zim en la tierra; muchos años de tratar de adelantársele… Y ahora sólo lo veía caminar a paso lento de regreso a los hangares; quizás Zim aún no estaba listo para sus planes. 

Dib cruzó sus manos bajo su barbilla, sus anteojos parecían ocultar más que nunca sus ojos marrones. Tak seguía observando sus reacciones, sabiendo que entre todas las cámaras su gran y querido Altísimo sólo seguía a aquel remedo de invasor; y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir. 

—Tak, retírate… Quiero estar solo. 

—¿Perdón?. 

—Que puedes dejarme solo… Debo pensar, Tak. 

La Irk no hizo más que ofrecer sus respetos mientras Dib se acomodaba en su silla, antes de salir de la sala de monitoreo. Dib suspiró cansado, odiaba cuando Tak actuaba tan suspicazmente, lo llevaba a siempre ponerse a la defensiva, y era una posición en la que no le agradaba estar; además aún le quedaban horas de ver las emociones de Zim a flor de piel, y no quería que ella estuviera cerca. 

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora, Invasor Zim?...—. Murmuró suavemente, mientras la pantalla le mostraban a Zim recargado sobre la pared de su Boot. 

Y Dib sólo lo había visto con esa expresión una sola vez en su vida, muchos años atrás. Demasiados para recordar el día justo, pero sabía que reconocía esa expresión, mezcla de derrota y frustración… Sensaciones muy extrañas para esa raza. 

Tomó una nota metal acerca de eso. Quizás, después de todo Zim aún no estaba listo para lo que necesitaba pedirle. 

—Vamos Invasor, no es muy difícil… O contestas que no, o que sí… 

Permaneció observándolo fijamente, y sin prestar más atención a nada de lo que sucedía dentro de la sala de monitoreo. Y varias llamadas fueron pospuestas para cuando su Altísimo Dib volviera a la realidad. 

Algo que no pasaría, quizás hasta estar seguro de que Zim podía llegara a tomar una decisión. Porque necesitaba de Zim… quizás más de lo que quería acabar pensando. 

—Estarás aquí antes de lo que tú imaginas, Zim… Y me dirás lo que quiero saber. Vas a decírmelo… 

Dib apretó sus puños, más nervioso de lo que había estado todos esos años en los que el invasor estuvo alejado de la Inmensa, a pesar de que habían sido sus órdenes las que lo enviaron a conquistar Fingor 5. Más de lo que estuvo, cuando recibió su llamada, avisándole que regresaba victorioso. 

Realmente estaba nervioso. 

**2**

Zim en verdad necesitaba pensar lo que Dib le había dicho. ¿En verdad debía acabar con la vida de… su amado más Alto?. No es que no lo haya hecho en otras ocasiones, aunque nunca como algo que debiera hacer, sólo fueron drásticos y lamentables accidentes; jamás había sido su deseo el terminar con la vida de ninguno de sus Altos. 

—SIR, prepara todo… Si tenemos que volver a salir de último momento, debemos tener todo en orden. 

Zim suspiró, mientras veía a su nueva unidad SIR asentir a su órdenes y demostrar eficacia en su accionar. Realmente extrañaba a Gir, el robot hubiera sido de mucha ayuda para él en este momento. 

Debía pensar lo que iba a contestarle a Dib. Si era capaz de completar aquella última misión, como se lo había dicho, algo que no se creía en posición de hacer. 

Después de todo, si lo hacía sería en verdad la perdición de la misma raza Irken. Y si no lo hacía… dejaba de ser el Invasor que se creía, que podía darlo todo por su pueblo, por una orden de quien era… su todo, su más Alto. 

Por aquel humano que ahora estaba al mando de la raza más bélica y consumista de todo el universo. Un humano que… 

Zim sintió una puntada en su pecho al recordar las lecciones en aquella cárcel infecta de niños a los que los terrícolas llamaban escuela. Las clases de anatomía, la historia de los humanos… Débiles cuerpos, destinados a comenzar a deteriorarse en los albores de su vida. 

—Dib… ¿Ha llegado a deteriorarse?… ¿El dolor de su cuerpo le ha llevado a pedirme que acabe con su sufrimiento?. 

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, como si estuviera mareado. Demasiadas ideas y conjeturas dentro de su cabeza, muchas voces hablándole al mismo tiempo que sólo le hacían doler la cabeza. 

Quizás sí era su deber el acabar con su dolor, darle un fin digno al gobernante de una raza tan superior como la Irken. 

¡Se decidió!. 

Si su más Alto debía morir por las manos de alguien en quien él confiaba, que mejor que las suyas. Acataría su orden. 

—Irónico… Tantos años pasé tratando de darle un fin a la larva humana, y ahora él mismo me pide que acabe con su vida. 

Rió por unos segundos, disfrutando de lo maravilloso e irónico que sonaba aquello que los seres humanos llamaban “Designio divino”. 

Ellos estaban predestinados, lo estaban… Ellos. 

Zim se aferró a las paredes metálicas de la Inmensa, necesitaba de un apoyo firme. No entendía por qué no había dejado de llorar. Los Irk no podían hacerlo; eran guerreros, mejorados y entrenados para las crudas batallas y conquistas; los sentimientos eran innecesarios… 

Pero él había cambiado mucho, para bien o para mal… Ya no era el mismo Irken que puso sus pies en la tierra por primera vez; no era ese mismo Invasor. Había tenido que adaptarse, no sólo a sus costumbres, estúpidas y banales… 

¿Qué había hecho con su cuerpo?... ¿Por qué lo había hecho?. No tenía respuestas, o no quería dárselas en ese momento, a veces su tiempo en la tierra parecía tan lejano. 

Recordar su falsa misión, el desdén de los más Altos, que unicamente lo creían un Irken defectuoso… ¡El gran invasor Zim, jamás seria defectuoso! 

Pero de todas formas eso no importaba, Rojo y Purpura ya no estaban al mando, y Dib no pensaba como ellos, él le había dado una misión de verdad; como todo un invasor. Por más que en un principio lo hubiera visto como si también se quisiera deshacer de él. Entendió que Dib verdaderamente lo valoraba. 

Entonces, ¿Por qué debía matarlo?. 

Salió corriendo de allí, aun necesitaba hacer ajustes a muchas cosas, pero necesitaba descansar, desconectarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba, de la idea de Dib siendo muerto por sus propias manos. 

Ya no estaba seguro ni de lo que había creído que era compasión y respeto hacia su humano. El humano que Zim… 

Giró su cuerpo, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Aunque no podía decirse que ya había decidido qué hacer, necesitaba hablar con Dib antes de darle su contestación. Caminó a paso raudo, cruzándose con Tak a mitad de camino, la Irk le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de odio, y desapareció del otro lado del pasillo. 

Era extraño que no estuviera con su gran Altísimo. Zim rara vez la veía alejada de Dib, ella siempre estaba pegada a él como una lapa. 

¡Eso no importaba! 

Las puertas de la sala de monitoreo se abrió ante sí, pero Dib no se veía por ningún lado. Observó a su alrededor y ninguno le prestaba la suficiente atención a él; así que se deslizó hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia el ala privada de Dib. 

Se quedó inmóvil ante las puertas; no recordaba en cuál lo había metido su más Alto cuando lo arrastró hacia allí. Golpeó la primera, antes de meter su cabeza en la habitación. Sólo libros y un escritorio lleno de papeles. La otra le resultó interesante… con todas y cada una de las invenciones de Dib, y un par de recuerdos de la tierra. Entonces, la siguiente debía ser… 

Golpeó suavemente. 

—Adelante—. Se dejó deslizar completamente dentro de la habitación, quedando de frente a los ojos marrones que lo observaban fijamente. —Te estaba esperando Zim. 

El Irken tragó en seco, pero sin perder la solemnidad de su postura, aunque no se sintiera tan seguro como su cuerpo lo hacía ver. Presentó sus respetos ante Dib, y aclaró su garganta. 

—Su más Alto dijo que sólo confiaba en Zim… ¿Eso es cierto?. 

Dib parpadeó, a pesar de que estaba esperando una respuesta, y no otra pregunta, asintió. 

—¿Por qué?. 

—Porque eres tú. Porque te conozco, Zim. 

Zim permaneció observando unos minutos a Dib, antes de que este se sentara en su cama. Ni siquiera él sabía con qué intenciones había formulado ese ‘¿por qué?’, pero de seguro que lo acabaría sabiendo. 

—Entonces, haré todo lo que mi más Alto me ordene… Incluso matarlo. 

Dib sintió el frio recorrer su cuerpo, definitivamente no era eso lo que él había pensado. En verdad Zim estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. O eso creyó… 

—Claro… harías cualquier cosa que te ordenara. ¿No Zim?. 

Se puso de pie, tranquilo y relajado, luego de ver como las antenas del Irken temblaban. Después de todo no había estado tan errado en sus conclusiones: Zim había cambiado mucho, y al mismo tiempo seguía siendo aquel que conocía. 

Acorraló al Irken contra una de las paredes, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, rodeó su cuerpo pensando en una simple prueba… 

—¿Aun si te quisiera en mi cama?... 

Zim tembló ante el aliento cálido cerca de su rostro. Nuevamente lo había puesto nervioso… ¿Cómo podía llenar su cabeza de tantas voces, con tan sólo una pregunta?. 

A pesar que esta vez no hablaba de su propia muerte. 

—Yo… sólo seguiré tus ordenes, mi Altísimo. 

Dib pareció satisfecho con esas palabras. Tiró del cuerpo pequeño del Irken, arrastrándolo hacia su propia cama, presionando la decisión de Zim al máximo. 

—Espero que no te arrepientas…—. Susurró contra su cuello, mientras se quitaba los guantes con celeridad. 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** A pesar de que quería hacer otra cosa en este capítulo, al final tanto Dib como Zim hicieron lo que quisieron ellos y no me hicieron caso en lo absoluto. Así que ahora me toca ver como sigo desde aquí… porque esto no es lo que yo había estado pensando. Aun así espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.


End file.
